


shot through the heart

by bulletthestars



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico's the vocalist and Jenson's the lead guitarist. (Or, badly thought out rock star AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	shot through the heart

See this is what they do — Nico clutches at the mike and sings his heart out as Jenson plays, fingers moving deftly across the fretboard of his guitar. Sometimes Jenson comes so close, so fucking close that his face is mere centimetres from Nico's, and Nico can almost feel his hot breath on his skin, can smell Jenson's perspiration and cologne and it's so easy to lose himself in that, the music ringing loud in his ears and Jenson right in front of him, wide grin across his face and the light in his eyes that says that there's nowhere else he'd rather be. But when the song ends with the crash of the cymbals, the crowd goes wild and Nico's reminded that he isn't alone with Jenson, they're onstage under the spotlight and everyone's watching their every move. Nico turns back, Lewis is grinning back at him from his place at the drums, Sebastian's wiping the perspiration off his face with his towel, guitar pushed to one side and Mark's got a lazy smile on his face, fingers still resting on the fretboard of his bass, ready to start playing at any moment.

They've come so far, from being just a small band playing in their university to playing sold out gigs at indie rock festivals. They've still got a long way to go, but this right now, right here — it's everything to Nico, everything he lives for, and he's grinning at the audience, running his fingers through his hair, pushing his fringe back and screams erupt. He's standing here, in front of a crowd of hundreds of people and it's incredible. Unbelievable.

Jenson launches into the guitar riff that builds as Mark joins in with the bass line, and the audience waits with bated breath, not quite sure what song it is. Jenson's known for improvising, and Nico watches as Jenson plays, feeling the music in his bones. It's beautiful and Mark's matching him, going along. They hold one another's gaze, then Jenson turns to Lewis, nodding and Lewis starts on the drums. Sebastian follows soon after, and by then it's clear what they're playing and the audience cheers, screaming and clapping enthusiastically. _This is magic_ , Nico thinks, taking a deep breath before he starts to sing.

**x**

'Couldn't you wait until we got back to the motel,' Nico huffs. They're lying on one of the sofas backstage in Nico's dressing room, the others will be looking for them soon to go out or drinks or something but Jenson's here, on top of Nico, one hand shoved in between the both of them, jerking them off. He's still giddy with the headiness that comes from playing at a gig like this, packed with people screaming and shouting and singing along and he's still high with the adrenaline rush that hasn't faded even after the concert had ended.

'Not with you looking like this,' Jenson says, voice shaky. His grin couldn't be any dirtier when he looks at Nico, and Nico bites on the inside of his cheek, determined not to make any sound when Jenson rubs his thumb across the tip of his cock, smearing pre-come all over. 'Come on, princess. Moan for me. You're enjoying it, aren't you?'

Nico glares at him. He's determined to make Jenson wait for this, he knows just how much it gets to Jenson to hear him like this, making all sorts of filthy noises just for him and only him. Sounds that no one else will ever get to hear.

'This isn't enough for you then?' Jenson asks. 'You want my cock inside you, fucking you hard-'

' _Jenson_ -'

Nico comes all over his stomach with a choked sob, mewling and whimpering as Jenson continues stroking him. He shudders under Jenson's touch, eyes closed, and when Jenson finally moves, getting up, he looks down at his stomach, covered in both of their come. At least his t-shirt's pushed up to above his nipples so he's not going to stain anything, but still.

There's a loud banging on the door, followed by Sebastian's yelling.

'We're leaving without you if you're not going to hurry! And where the fuck is Jenson, is he with you?' It's all in German and Nico laughs, because Sebastian's angry screaming in German never fails to crack him up. It's unlike how he speaks in English, all careful choosing of words. In German Sebastian lets everything go, and the others have absolutely no idea because they don't speak the language.

'Be out in five!' Nico yells.

Jenson's now wiping at Nico's stomach with tissues and he looks at Nico, amused. 'I told you we'd make it,' he says. He's grinning widely, looking stupidly smug and Nico fists his hand in Jenson's shirt, pulling him in for a kiss to wipe the smile off his face.

'You really should've waited,' Nico says, righting his clothes. 'I would've let you fuck me at the motel. Now all I want is to sleep.' He fights back a yawn, and Jenson laughs.

'There's always tomorrow,' Jenson says, and Nico smiles as Jenson places a kiss on his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> -[nico rosberg wants to be a rock star](https://twitter.com/nico_rosberg/status/435023685427421184) u____u  
> -title from bon jovi's [you give love a bad name](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KrZHPOeOxQQ).  
> -in my head their sound is some mix between nirvana and hard-fi and queen with a bit of fall out boy.


End file.
